It is the purpose of this project to develop a relatively simple and rapid quantitative immunochemical method for apolipoprotein analysis. The method has been validated using lipoproteins from control and cholesterol fed rats for the arginine-rich and A-I apoproteins. It is presently being extended to the analysis of various swine and human apoproteins. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Mahley, R.W., and K.S. Holcombe. Alterations of the plasma lipoprotein and apoproteins following cholesterol feeding in the rat. J. Lipid Res. 18:314, 1977.